Before THe Showdown
by Chosen2007
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Candice Michelle's background on the relationship before, showdown..Oh By the way, there's a spoiler of the end of Showdown. The wrestlers and personalities belong to either wwe or TNA
1. Chapter 1

Before the Showdown

By

Chosen2007

This is a one-shot fiction

Jeff Hardy was tired after the long flight, it was the biggest show of the year, he's going against TNA and Candice was nervous about the diva's ladder match. She knocked then she came in with a skirt and a jersey. Jeff and Candice kissed so deeply. It started from The Great American Bash where Candice pours water on herself. Jeff asked her out, what he loved about Candice is that she was more than a model and actress. She was so deep about karma and energy. Candice loved that Jeff was so nervous about everything and so they enjoyed each other.

They were sitting there watching Bug, she was lying on Jeff's lap and she felt so comfortable there. They also had an on-screen romance to and Jeff actually feuded with Edge because he was moving in on her. Candice has said many times, she would never want Edge because she thinks he's a player. After the movie, Jeff moved his hand up her skirt and then they kissed so deeply. When he looked at her, he was penetrating her but no clothes came off at her and they looked into each other while getting into each other's kiss. In their eight month relationship, they have had sex three times and have had romantic moments hundred times. They had sex for the fourth time and it was so intense between them that they did it three times in the same night.

Candice got her robe and sat in the chair. She was going to do something that her boyfriend will be very proud of off the ladder but she was so nervous about it. So she walked through the hotel and then she heard Mickie talking dirty to someone and Candice came around, Mickie turned around with a shocked look on her face and then ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Showdown

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Candice was looking through some legal papers and she knew that she wanted to be with her boyfriend. The difference between those guys and Jeff was that he wanted it to be her decision. So she signed. She walked outside to do her jogging and then did her stretching. She saw Mickie again and went over to her. "Candice." Mickie said and Candice responded, "I heard you getting very naughty with someone." Mickie smiled and then whisper in her ear who it was. Candice was shocked and Mickie just walked off.

Candice walked by that person and couldn't believe it. She walked back into her room and Sara, the Undertaker's wife walked in, they spare, despite distractions. Candice was solid and ready for tonight, every part of it. She went back into her room and saw Jeff on her bed. She crawled on him and kissed him so soft then it turned to passion. Candice showed him the legal document and then they went shopping for the new outfits that she would wear in the ring, then she shown him the outfits she would wear out of the ring.

She was changing and Jeff came in then he locked the door. "I want you to get prepared for tonight." Jeff said and he smiled, Candice had no idea where he was going with it. She got lost in his kiss, his touch, his mouth and his hands all over her body and most of all, they were having sex in the changing room. They left and no one was around to hear it, Jeff was looking for Ron Simmons to say damn but he wasn't there and another door opened, there was Cena with Maria.

John and Jeff looked at each other then shook her hands then left. Candice gave a cute wave to Maria. It was two hours before the show and Candice was in the ring and looked up. Stephanie Mcmahon walked in, then looked up with her. "Amazing." Stephanie said and Candice responded, "Yeah." "You know Candice, you really have stepped up and if you win this, the critics will shut up. Did you look…" Stephanie said and Candice interrupted "I signed, so did Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Ashley, Punk, Mickie, Morrison and Melina." Candice said to her and Stephanie smiled then said, "I'll mess that on." Stephanie left and Candice kept looking up. If she could have sex in a changing room, she could do anything.


End file.
